Silver Shield (New Earth)
Thereafter, the Silver Shield fell into a coma. Years later, Captain Atom was created from the samples collected from the Silver Shield and had a connection to Quantum Field as well as Major Force. The Silver Shield had control of their access to the Quantum Field and when it woke up, it was frightened and disoriented which cut off the access for Captain Atom and Major Force which made them powerless. This led to General Wade Eiling sending Captain Atom and Major Force to find the Silver Shield. The Silver Shield still had a telepathic connection with Dr. Sarrok so when the Silver Shield woke up, Dr. Sarrok was able to calm the Silver Shield which gave Captain Atom some of his power back. The Silver Shield came out of hiding when Captain Atom and Major Force were nearby and connected with them to create a new form; an alien form with four arms, two legs, no face, and a long hair-like appearance. Thus confirming to everyone's presence that the Silver Shield was a sentient being. The Silver Shield told Captain Atom that he was unable to go back home because his form was only useful on Earth and that his damage (the pieces shaved off by Dr. Megala) left him incomplete which is not allowed in the Quantum Field. Captain Atom was able to find a place for the Silver Shield to stay which was at a friend's home. They were able to pretend as if the Silver Shield left Earth in order to prevent anyone, like General Eiling, attempting to capture it for personal use. Captain Atom then welcomed him to Earth as his brother. Unbeknownst to everyone including the Silver Shield, his real brothers were gathering while hearing the Silver Shield's cry for help and were plotting to rescue him. | Powers = * : The Silver Shield is the source of both the Dilustel metal comprising of Captain Atom, Major Force and Bombshell's metaphysical powers on top of being the source link to their connection with the Quantum Field. As such his power is that he can commonly manipulates the abilities of the Quantum Field to a much greater degree than any of them, to the point of which Adam cannot access his energy manipulation abilities nor Zmeck his control over Dark Matter. Due to this symbiotic link with the part of him used in the military projects, whatever agony or discomfort he experiances carries over to those merged to pieces of his being resulting in fatigue, delirium and loss over control of their quantum based powers. Silver Shields race had the uncanny ability to traverse the totality of reality by enting and riding along the Quantum Fields stream giving him the potential for vast telelocation from worlds to realities away, Being comprised of metamorphic metal he can alternate his physical form at an atomic to particle level for safe travel across existence. The full nature of his abilities so far remain undisclosed but could be potentially infinite in scope. ** *** *** *** *** *** **** *** *** **** **** *** | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:1989 Character Debuts Category:Identity Unknown